The First Progenitor
by Kabaneri
Summary: The story of the First Progenitor. What happened and what will happen after a more than a thousand years of sleep in this modern world thorn by chaos. IMPORTANT! For now I'm out of ideas for this story. When I have new ideas how to continue it, I'll post again. Open for ideas.
1. Chapter 0- Preview

**Preview**

Kurl Tepes - the Third Progenitor. Everyone knows about her. There is a thing I want to ask you...

Have you ever wondered who were before her? Who the First Progenitor was?

I'll tell you. In this story, the history unfolds and reveals the story of the First Progenitor. From the birth to the 'death' or so it is expected to be. After more than a thousand years the First Progenitor's story is revived.


	2. Chapter 1

**From the 'birth' to the 'death'**

My name is Nefera M. Bloodfallen, a pretty good name if you ask me, after all I named myself like that. I don't remember where or when exactly I was born. The first memory I have is being in a forest. Then I just wandered around, I walked without a goal, searching for blood to drink, that's how my days passed. I started to get bored pretty soon, that's when I thought a name for myself. During my travels I discovered many things, one of them was that humans hate us, the Vampires. I was even chased aroun a few times by the so called Vampire Hunters. Most of them were nothing, I escaped with ease, but there was one man that was stronger, much stronger. I can't remember his name, it was so long ago. He was a real pain. One night, while running from him and his companions, I stumbled across a group of other vampires. That time the vampires didn't live like a nation, they live separately in small groups, scattered across the continents. They took care of the hunters and sucked their blood, some of the vampires also died but they weren't that many. The one that was the leader of the group, his name was Ruderick Dumblebee, blamed me for their death and chalenged me to a fight. That time I protested by saying: "It's not my fault. If you didn't attack the hunters they could have survived."

He didn't heard me and attacked. I decided to evade his moves because I wasn't confident in my attack power that time. He had led me to a dead end, I couldn't escape anywhere, his attack was going to hit me. Suddenly my instincts took over. There was this strong burst of power. I extended my hand as he was coming at me, the next thing I saw was him pinned on a huge tree. He fell down on his face. Everyone of the other vampires was watching in shock. Then the tree fell to the ground. The others cheered me and explained that whoever beats the boss, he becomes the new boss. At that time I realized something, I had a lot more power than the other vampires, so I stated something that night.

"My name is Nefera M. Bloodfallen and I have decided to unite all vampires and make acountry for us!"

That was my decision and my new goal, it was better than wandering around aimlessly.

It took hundreds of years to travel across the world and unite them. The last place I went was a group of islands in the far east. Because they were across the sea and weren't close to the main land I decided to make my kingdom there. I ordered an impregnable underground city to be built, form there I would have started my new plan to make a country and maybe take over the world. I wasn't completely sure about the last. In a few years it was ready. Then I officially started the war against the humans. It was success, the first battle was an esy victory. The people of this land didn't stood a chance. We took over a lot of land, like a small country. The night after the battle I decided to make a feast in honor of our first victory. After the banquet I went to my room along with my two highest ranked followers. Ruderick Dumblebee - he earned the honor trough brute force. I didn't trust him because ha still hated me for that time. The other one was Vlad Dracula - he was strong and with a good temper. I trusted him the most.

"Would you like some of this specially selected blood mistress?" - Vlad asked me.

"Yes, just one glass."

He hander me a crystal glass full with blood. I drank it.

"This has a bit of a strange taste." - I said and put the empty glass on the table.

"Of coure it has. After all there is something special in it. Hehe" - Ruderick grined.

Suddenly I got dizzy and fell to the ground.

"W...why?" - I asked.

"Because I hate you that's why. Now I'm going to be the next Progenitor and rule all guh!" - he cughed some blood.

Dracula had pierced his heart. Ruderick turned into dust and disappeared.

"Ha! What a foul did you really think I would miss this kind of chance?! 'Ruderick killed my mistress and I killed him. Then I become the new ruler.' a perfect plan." - he laughed.

My sight was getting blurrier.

"I'll tell you the truth before you die. Ruderick put the poison and made me give it to you, then he planned to become the new ruler. What a fool! He thought everything was going according to his plan but he didn't notice he was part of my plan the whole time. I was acting good in front of you, to earn your trust but all I wanted was to rule the world. It is esyer to wait for someone else to do the work and then take over his position. Haha..."

Everything went black. The one I trusted the most betrayed me, in fact he was just acting. Haha. What a fool I was. No sound, no smell, no touch, no light. There was nothing in the darkness.

 _So this is what death feels like. I hope my_ _consciousness fades away soon. I lived well, I couldn't see my dream becomming reality but I'm fine with that. I'm only regretting that I couldn't punch Dracula in the face before I died._ \- I thought.

Suddenly I hear a sound. The sound of water drops falling in water and the darkness began to fade away.


	3. Chapter 2- Awakening

**Awakening**

\- Nefera's POV -

 **Drip Drop~**

The sound of water drops interrupted the darkness. It became a bit less dark.

 _Hah... It's probably just my imagination. I'm probably halucinating before going to the other side._ \- I thought and relaxed again.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

I heard an extremely loud niose. I opened my eyes instantly. I was in some kind of underground tunnel, it's floor was covered with water, but I was on a higer, dry ground, like a piadestal. The ceiling had a huge hole a few meters in front of me, water was dripping from it. It was new because dust and rubble were still falling. I pinched myself, I felt it. That proved I wasn't dead.

 **ROAAR! KABOOOM! Crush! Ka-shing! Boom!**

Another loud sound echoed. I couldn't recognize what beast was roaring but I knew the other sounds were from battle, an intence one.

 _I have to see what's happening up there!_

I didn't knew who was fighting or what he/she was figting so I waited for the sounds of battle to stop, after a while I got up and slowly headed for the hole. There was no other exit. The tunnel in front of me was blocked by the rubble and behind me were small bars on the floor. As expected, I was sleeping for more than two days, my body was stiff all over. A bit unsteadyly but without hesitation I climbed up. What was before my eyes left me without words.

 _HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?!_ \- I shouted in my mind.

I won't be so careless as to shout on an enemy's territory. Silently I walked around. I was looking with an undescribable amazement the new things I saw. Those gigantic tombstone-like things with transperant walls turned out to be places where peole were living in the past. After I ventired in some, that weren't as destroyed as the others I discovered furniture - beds, tables, strange boxes with colorfull vines inside, other interesting new things and my favorite achair with wheels. I took one with me from a place with a lot of desks, papers and this kind of chairs, probably it was some kind of shop (it was actually an office building), I picked the best one. As I was pulling it with me across the streets something caught my eyes. In another, shorter bit wider plase with a big sign on top of it. I approached one of the transperant walls.

 _Wow! So much big dolls! How do they play with them? They are aa big as a real person!_

I saw that there was square hole in the transperant wall, so I decided to enter it.

The building was amazing. It's floor was smooth stone floor. It was cracked at some places where the building was destoyed and it was dirty but I imagined how well it looked before. There were other strange thing in there, just as that box with the vines, I didn't dare to touch most of them, especially the ones with blade-like or sharp parts. After a while I found that store with the big dolls. It turned out it wasn't a doll store, it was a clothes shop!

 _These dolls were this big so that people can see how the clothes might look on them! Yeeah, that must be it!_

I looked at the clothes that were left and looked at my clothes.

 _So...people wear these kind of clothes nowdays, huh? I better change into something new, I don't want to stand out too much._

I looked for clothes and shoes my size and tried them. I liked a few and decided to take them with me, to have a change when they get dirty. I put on a long sleeved shirt with a bit loose ends of the sleeves, it had some sort of cat on it. I took comfortable pans that were sticking firmly to my body, like socks, I didn't knew what they were or were made of but they were nice. I also put on a pair of shoes, if I'm not mistaken the label said Puma sneakers? or so. I put the rest of the clothes I liked in a bag and placed them on top of the chair. After that my strolling around continued. As I was passing along some tall buildings I heard a sounds, someone was being chased. From the corner of a building, a hundred or so meters in front of me, a boy appeared. It was running at full force, it was around 14-15, it had dark broun hair and it's clothes were tattered on the knees, headed straight at my direction. Something big was chasing it. A strange monster I have never seen before appeared, one of it's tails shattered part of the building next to it.

 **Roar!**

 _So that was the monster that made those sounds! Can I even fight it? Do I have a chance against it?..._

\- Yun's POV -

The day started like any other. I woke up in the subway with my family and the other survivors there. Our food was going to end soon so they choose a group that'll go up and search for food. Because of the monsters everyone was praying not to be choosen. Me and my father were choosen along with another ten people. As we stepped outside our fear started to build up almost to the point of paranoia. Some jumped at every sound. We searched for few hours and finally found food. We collected it and were finally going to return as we heard a roar.

"Hiih! It's a monster!" - a man screamed.

A few tens of blocks away to our right a monster slowly appeared from behind a building. At the sight of it everyone freaked out and headed as fast as he could towards the supway. The monster heard the screams and headed our way. My dad grabbed my hand and pulled it.

"Run! Throw the food and run!" - he shouted at me.

"B...but..."

"Just do it!"

I did as he said and ran with him. We ran the other way because the subway's entrance was too far from the place we were. Our decision was right, as I heard the agonizing screams of some of the ones that the monster already caught.

"Don't look back. Everything will be fine." - my dad tried to calm me.

We ran for a while, the winged monster wasn't chasing us so we thought we were safe, but we were wrong. We turned left at a corner and stopped. In front of us was another monster, it was greenish and had many whip-like tails.

"Oh, no..." - my dad muttered.

There was a building with connection to the subway underground but there was that monster a few meters away from it. The monster was eating something, I knew what it was and I felt sick.

"OK. It still hasn't noticed us...let's make a run for it!" - my dad said.

"What?"

"On my mark get ready to run with all you have towards the building, got it?" - he whispered.

I shook my head for Yes. He gave the signal and we dashed as fast as we could.

 _Just a few more meters and we're safe._ \- I thought.

The monster had finished eating and noticed us. We were just un front of the entrance. My dad opened the door ad waited there for me but I tripped. I stood up as fast as I could but it was too late. The monster swung one of it's tails at me, instinctively I jumped back to not get hit. The tail shattered the ground and part of the building.

"YUN!" - my dad shouted.

The derbis had blocked the door. I got scared and froze.

"Run away from here!" - my father told me.

That returned me to my senses. I did as he told me and I ran at full force. I was going to meet him and my mom.

 _I won't die here!_

And so I ran and ran, I running out of stamina. I turned at the corner. In front of me there was a lone girl with long black hair. She was standing on the road motionlessly alongside with one of those chairs with wheels you can buy from shops. She was younger than me and wore some pretty good looking clothes. The monster was closing in and she was just standing there without panicking or moving an inch. What is she thinking?! The monster appeared behind me and shattered part of a building.

"What are you doing there?! RUN!" - I shouted at her.

She was still motionless. I was a few meters away from her when I tripped again. Becase of the speed I was running at, I rolled on the ground and stopped next to her feet. I was badly bruised. I tried to get up but a sparp pain in my ancle stopped me. I had probably sprained it. The monster was getting closer.

 _Is this the end?..._ \- I thought as I turned and looked at the monster.


	4. Chapter 3- Rescued

**Rescued**

\- Yun's POV -

While looking at the monster, that was getting closer, I got ready to die.

 _I won't be keeping the promise to get back alive, I'm sorry everyone..._

Then I felt something, a hand grabbed and lifted me. It was the girl. She quickly put me on the chair she had with her and told me something that surprized me.

"Make sure my new clothes don't fall off or you'll be in big trouble!" - was what she said.

She grabbed the chair's back and started running while pushing it. Despite her small size she was surprisingly strong and fast. The monster was no longer getting closer but it still was after us. She ran for quite a while, she turned left but that was a mistake, it was a dead end. There was nowhere left to run.

They were facing the monster, with no way to evade it Nefera thought: _I guess I'll have to fight it but... what should I do with this boy? I don't want to be discovered._

The monster lifted one of it's tails, ready to strike the children, when a human figure jumped from the top of the building next to the monster. The figure drew a shining blade out and with three swift moves cut the monster to pieces. Standing on top of the bloody femaints of the defeated monster was a human in a military clothes.

"Oy! Are you OK, brats?" - the teenage boy said.

Yun and Nefera were staring at him. Shortly after two more people came to the place. A man and a woman. Tey were wearing the same clothes.

 _They must be from the same army, but I can't believe what power and skills the humans have achieved._ \- Nefera thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run off to somewhere alone!?" - the man shouted and hit the teenager on the head.

"Honestly, whenever you see a monster you go to kill it without thinking. This way you won't stand a chance against the vampires." - the woman scolded him.

"OK,OK... I'll do my best not to do it but this time I saved these kids, I have to take some credit about it!" - he comlained and pointed towards the two.

Nefera was dumbfounded.

 _Eh? Did she just say that they are fighting not only these monsters but vampires too?! And by the way she said it it sounds like they can kill us... I MUSTN'T GET DISCOVERED! They'll try to kill me! I don't want to die so soon after I woke up! Time to put my acting skills in action._

Intentionally she started to sniff and tears started forming in her eyes. The woman walked to them and asked:

"Why are you crying? You're safe now."

"sniff I...it's because I'm safe. sniff When that monster appeared I couldn't move in the begining. Iin the last moment I came to mysence and ran, sniff, bbut then when we ran to a dead end, I... I thought I'll dieeee!" - then she started to cry and fell to her knees.

The woman felt sorry for her, even her companions and Yun thought she was really scared. The woman hugged her and said:

"It's OK now. We'll take you to a safe place..."

"Wait, Akari. Even though they are children you can't decide on your own!" - the teenage boy said.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Look who's saying it. Don't you feel sorry for them? Even though you were the one that saved them you treat them like enemies, Henry!"

"We shouldn't be careless the vampires are trying to take over and are using people as bites and livestock. We can't be as careless as to accept everyone!"

"Quiet down! Don't argue in front of the children! We're taking them with us, that's an order!" - the man shouted.

They both stopped and listened to him. Akari helped the crying girl get up and Henry went to the boy.

"Can you walk?" - he asked and strethced his hand towards the boy.

Although Yun was also scared he grabbed the hand and got up on his left foot.

"Yyes! I think I might have sprained my right ankle when I fell."

"Got it. Use my shoulder and come!"

Akari had given Nefera a tissue to wipe her tears on. The girl went to the chair and started pulling it slowly.

"You don't need to take that with you. We're going to Tokyo with a car." - the woman told her.

Nefera listened to her and only took the bag with clothes.

 _Car?...I wonder what this is._ \- she thought.

After a few blocks they reached the place where the car was parked.

"So, you've calmed down?" - Akari asked the children.

It was actually a reinforsed mini-van. The man opened the doors and they got on. Nefera helped Yun to get on, they sat on the seats and departed. Akari started treating Yun's bruises, he was in a lot of pain but managed not to scream.

 _Now that I think about it, I haven't drank blood in a verry long time. That boy is bleeding but I don't want to drink any blood. Well ...in the past I never experienced that 'thirst for blood' everyone talked about. I drank it everyday because that was what all vampires did. I wonder why, after such a long time I'm fine?_ \- she had time to think, now that she had time.

"Alright! I'm done!" - Akari said.

"Thanks miss."

"Just call me Akari-san. That reminds me, I haven't heard your names."

This question made Nefera think at full force, what name should she use. Her real or a fake name?

"I'm Yun."

They looked at Nefera, waiting to hear her name.

"M...my name is Nea...Iit's nice to met you..." - she said.

"Nea...a strange name but it sounds nice. Nice to meet you two. Let me introduce the others."

"I don't want you to introduce me to some unknown kids!" - Henry said.

"Come on, it won't hurt you! By the way I'm the leader of this group Suzaku Kamizakuro." - the man said.

He was driving so he watched the road.

"And the battle maniac here is Henry." - Akari said.

"Who are you calling battle maniac?! HUH?!" - he yelled.

"Quiet you two! We're entering." - Suzaku said.

In front of them was the tall wall that surrounded the Tokyo area. There were other people in the same uniform as them watching the entrance. The momment they saw Suzaku they opened the door. They drove for a while towards the base. Yun and Nea were looking with amazement. Yun because the people were walking without fear and Nea because of the new machines and things she saw. They stopped in front of a hospital.

"Why are we stopping here?" - Henry asked.

"You two are going to have the children checked and are going to watch over them. I'll go report what happened. You are to stay in the hospital untill a new order, got it?" - the leader asked.

"Got it!" - they both answered.

After they got down and closed the car doors, Suzau left. They headed to the hospital.

 _I wonder what will happen now..._ \- Nefera asked herself.


	5. Chapter 4-Strolling

**Strolling around**

"Wait here. The doctor will come to check you soon." - a nice nurse said.

They sat in a room. Yun was laying on the bed and Nefera was looking around.

"I can't believe it. There are so many people walking freely outside. It's like everything up till now was a dream." (Yun)

"But it wasn't. You were verry lucky. Escaping death, at a situation like that most people would have died." (Akari)

"If it wasn't for you, Mr. Henry and the others, we would have died. Thank you verry much." - Yun got up and bowed.

"Thank you! You're our saviours!" - Nefera said and smiled, still not dropping the act.

"Iit's not like I did it for you! I did it because it was my mission!" - he said but was happy inside.

Then the doctor came in and checked Yun and Nea.

"The young girl is fine. She doesn't have any inguries, the boy on the other hand...isn't so lucky. There are heavy bryises and cuts, also his ankle has been sprained badly. I'll have to clean your wounds again and check if there are some pieces of glass in the wounds, also you won't be able to step on your leg for a while so I'll give you crutches."

After he was done the four waited for Suzaku to come.

"From where are you Yun?" (Akari)

"I live in a subway near Akiba."

"You're from there?! You've ventured quite far from there."

"Yes, there was no food left and we went to search for it outside of Akiba."

"How many people are there?" (Henry)

"Around 50. Why are you asking?" (Yun)

"Because you are still searching for food. That means you are free from those Vampire bastards." (Henry)

"Yes, we aren't under their protection but some of the othes were thinking about moving to Shibuya, where is safe..."

"Safe my ass! The 'protection' they're talking about is nothing more than slavery. People are treated like livestock!" (Henry)

Yun and Nea were staring at him.

"Excuse me. I got too angry. I'll go outside for a bit." - he exited the room.

"What's with him?" (Nea)

"He's like that because he knows how it is. He was part of the people 'protected' by the vampires. In fact he lived close to Shibuya. Because he was disobedient, they drank a lot of his blood directly and threw him outside on the streets to die. He was lucky a team from the Moon Demon Company found him on time or he would have been dead. His sister is still there with the Vampires, that's the reason he's training to get stronger and join the Vampire extermination unit." (Akari)

Chills ran down the spine of Nea. Althoug she didn't show it, she was worried.

 _A Vampire extermination unit?! There is such thing?! I got myself in the wolf's den. Play it cool...they shouldn't notice it!_

 **Currrr~**

"Ah! Are you hungry?" (Akari)

"Yes...I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." (Yun)

"Then I'll go and buy you something. What would you like to eat Nea?"

"I'll come and choose for myself."

"OK. Don't move from here, OK?" - she told Yun.

"I won't."

Both girls went out and headed to the hospital's cafeteria. Nefera was dazled. There were so many new, interesting things. Machines that gave you drinks, food and the light wasn't made with candles but with shining orbs.

 _Whoa! There are soooooo many new cool things to see!_

"Can I go and look around?" - she asked Akari.

"OK but don't go outside of this room...Where did she go?!"

Before she had noticed Nefera had darted towards the vending machines and was studying them.

 _This is so interesting! All the food is packed and when someone inserts one of these round metal things and presses the butons a pack falls. I don't get how it works for the drink machine but it's probably the same..._

"WAH!" - when Akari tapped her out of nowhere she shouted.

"Sorry to scare you. Did you like smething? I already bought food from the stand."

"I can't decide. From here or from the stand?" (Nea)

"Iif you can't I can buy you one from the stand and one from the vending machine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then..." she looked at the packs "I want that!"

She pointed at a pack of crackers that had this on them 'Cinco Crackers. Now with 20% more chilly!' and a scull with a moustache and a sombrero, spitting fire from his mouth.

"Are you sure you want this? There are other things."

"I want this!"

"OK then." - she took it and they went to the stand.

There Akari bought three colas, a lemon soda and a hot dog for Nea. When they returned Henry was back with commander Suzaku and were talking with Yun.

"Commander!" - she saluted.

"There is no need to." (Suzaku)

"I'm sorry, I didn't bought anything for you. I'll go back and..."

"I already ate so there is no need. Come and join us."

The girls did what he said.

"We were just talking about the place Yun's been living. It looks like they are in a dire situation." (Suzaku)

"What do you mean?" (Akari)

"From what we heard they ran out of food and the people sent to get some were probably killed by the monster." (Henry)

"That's terrible." (Akari and Nea)

"Yes, it is. Yun and his father left the food and ran for their lives but got separated. He probably got back but it's not sure. I'll talk with the higher ups to send a team to bring the survivors here as soon as possble!" (Suzaku)

Akari handed the food to everyone and they started eating. Nea left the crackers for later and carefully took a bite from the hot dog.

 _This is DELISH! I have never had something this tasty! It was because I only drank blood...HUH?! Wait a minute! This is important! It looks like I can eat other things for food. This will be usefull to blend with the people and look for the information I need without problems._

She was gobbling the hot dog when Akari asked her a question.

"And from where are you Nea?"

She was surprised at the question but quickly decided what her story shall be.

"I've been living alone in the sewers for a while now."

"Why?! Aren't there others?" (Akari)

"There were two more people but they died. Ever since then I've been alone."

"That is unfortunate." (Suzaku)

"So, you don't have relatives?" (Henry)

"Yes..."

There was an awkward moment of silence which was ended by Nea.

"Now! This is too gloomy. Let's end it here!" - she said with a smile.

"You're right. For now I arranged an apartment for the two of you. There were no other free places, so you'll stay together for now." (Suzaku)

"That's OK with me. And you?" - Yun asked Nea.

"I'm fine with it."

"You'll also get money and will go to school with the other children." (Suzaku)

 _School?...What is that?_

"If that's all we should bring then to their new home. The doctor said it's fine to go home." (Henry)

"Umm...There is something else. I...you see... if it's too much..." (Yun)

"Say it already!" (Henry)

"Akari-san said you're fighting the monsters and want to join the Vampire extermination unit, Henry-san."

"What do you mean?"

"I also want other people not to suffer and want to save them, so can I also join the Moon Demon Company?"

Everyone looked at him with their mouths wide open.

"Are you sane? You'll die the moment you step outside! This isn't something a soft guy like you can do!" (Henry)

"Hmm, Interesting! I'll give you time to think. Here's my number. Once your leg is healed you can call me and I'll come or sent someone to take tou to take the test for joining." - Suzaku said and gave him a small paper with numbers on it.

"Sir, isn't this too rash?" (Akari)

"I think it will be fine. Help him get to the car, I'll be waiting." he went out with Akari tailing him.

"Even so, I don't think he'll be fine. How are you so sure about him being fine?"

"Not only him."

"Huh?"

"I have this feeling deep in my gut that they both will be fine. They just have this unusual aura around them, I can feel it." (Suzaku)

Yun and Nea were driven to their apartment and were given a key, both of them. The apartment building had an elevator, which was handy, because of Yun's leg. The apartment had a bathroom with a shower, kitchen, a living room and two bedrooms. The only furniture was the two beds and two wardrobes. Nea had her chair and clothes with her but Yun had nothing with him.

"Tomorrow I'll go buy some food and clothes for myself. It's good they gave us money the moment we arrived." - he said and sat down on the bed in his room.

"I'll go with you!" (Nea)

"Why? You probably want to do other things. It's OK, I'll.."

"NO! You can't walk properly and one of my principles is to never leave an injured person without help, especialy if that person tried to halp you."

"Thanks. We haven't introduced ourselves properly, yet. I'm Yun and I'm 14. Nice to meet you." - he extended his hand for a shake.

"I'm Nea, 12. Nice to meet you Yun."

Then they were about to touch hand when static electicity ran between their hands.

"Owch!" (Yun)

"What was that? Are you hurt?" (Nea)

"No, it just shocked me for a bit. It must be because of the clothes and all the running."

Finally, they shook their hands and went to sleep. A friendship was formed between those two.


	6. Chapter 5-Choosing a path

**Choosing a path**

The next day the two of them went out to the city.

"So where are we going to go?" (Nea)

"We'll go and buy some food and clothes. You might have some but I don't have any other clothes." (Yun)

"Do you know where they sell them?" (Nea)

"Yes, I have a map of the city installed in the phone Mr. Suzaku gave me." (Yun)

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned it on. A map appeared and a point marking their place on it. Nea was interested in this new gadjet but kept her composure, she would have the chance to study it troughly when they return.

"Let's see... the closest second hand clothes shop is...two blocks north from here."

"How do you know that?"

"It says here on the map." - Yun showed her the phone and the map.

 _Indeed. There really is one. (Nea)_

After they reached and Yun bought some clothes for him, they headed to the supermarket. Nea was surprised to see that this so called 'supermarket' looked the same way as the place she took her clothes from.

"Let's get in." (Yun)

He entered trough the automatic door but Nea stopped a few metres before entering. She had never seen automatic door and looked at them in amazement.

"What are you doing there?! Come in!" (Yun)

She didn't pay him any attention. Like a small child she played with the doors and played with them, stepping forward and backward repeatedly.

"Could it be that you have never seen automatic doors?" - he asked her.

"Yes, it's my first time. The other place didn't have them."

 _Oh! She must mean the shops outside. There is no electrycity, so they don't work._

"It's enoug, don't you think? People are looking at us already."

"OK. I'm coming!"

They finished their work fastly, Yun got new clothes, a jacket and shoes, and headed home. They took another road that passed near the park.

"Why don't we sit there? I'm also getting a bit tired." - Yun said and pointed a bench.

Nea agreed and both of them sat down.

"What do you think about what Suzaku told you?" - Nea asked him.

"Huh? Well...he gave me time to think and I'm grateful but I'm still wondering about what should I do." (Yun)

"Why did you want to join the Moon Demon Company? You saying it shocked everyone, even me!"

"When I heard about it and thought about helping people in trouble, I could't help myself but want to join but now I'm a bit unsure."

"Why do you want to help people that much? Others wouldn't want to do it because they care only about themselves."

"Do you mind...if I tell you my story when we get back? I'm not comfortable talking here about personal things." (Yun)

"No, I don't mind." (Nea)

They got back, Yun changed into his new clothes and Nea boiled water for the instant noodles.

"We can't always eat instant foods." (Yun)

"I agree. I'm thinking of leatning how to cook. We'll also have to save up to buy more furniture. What do we need to get first?" (Nea)

"Chairs and a table. I feel awkward sitting and eating on the grownd while you are on your chair. I feel like some servant from ancient times."

"You can't blame me that I have it. If it wasn't for this chair I wouldn't have been able to help you. A little girl like me can't possibly cary another person and run from a monster at the same time."

"You are right and I thank you for that time."

"You are welcome!"

"So... about my story. To tell you the truth I don't remember much." (Yun)

"What do you mean?"

"The first thing I can remember is waking up in a bed few days after the virus killed all people over 13 years old."

 _A virus? I know about many viruses and plagues but I've never heard about one that can kill all adults, and why only adults? This is too strange to be a coincidence. Maybe someone made it that way because children can't fight back... (Nea)_

"The people I call 'dad' and 'mom' were the eldest ones. They were taking care of all the others before we joined another group of survivors. They weren't my real parents and I know it was awkward for them but I called them that way, so now they are used to it. They told me they found me while they were running away. I was lying on the street, covered in bruises and blood. They were taking care of me for some time and were getting woried because I didn't wake up. They were verry relieved when I woke up, they introduced themselves and asked me who I was but...I can't remember anyting before that day. Name, age, from where I am, parents - I couldn't remember anything. On my shirt was one of the stickers they put on kndergardeners with a name written on it. It said only 'Yun' so they called me that way, althoug it's a girl's name. After that we joined others, monsters appeared soon after, so we moved underground but it was hard. With time people got used to it but I didn't want to live in fear anymore. That's why I said I want to join the Moon Demon Company on a whim but I'm not so sure anymore. What do you think? Should I call them when my leg heals up?"

"I don't know. I can only decide for myself. It's against my politics to decide the fate of others. You should follow your own instincts and make your own decisions. I think everyone should follow the path you make yourself, not the one others tell you to make. So... let me ask you...What do you feel the right path is in your heart?"

They stood silent for a while and then Yun said something.

"I have decided! I will Join no matter what!"

"WOW! That was fast! You sure are determined. Hahaha."

"Wait! Didn't you want an answer now?! You cheated me!"

"No. I never said something like that." - and she slurped some of the noodle's soop.

"Haha... Thanks I needed to cheer up."

"So...what do they do?"

"As far as I heard from Mr. Suzaku and Henry they are like a country's army. They fight monsters, help survivors, protect the city, go exploring outside, the Vampire extermination unit even fights vampires and investigates their activities!" - he said excitedly.

Nea started to think.

 _Hmm. There might be usefull information about what has happened. I'll probably get the info I want much easyer and faster if I go there but it would be inpossible for a normal pearson to enter and search without being suspected. Ugh...I don't want to be chased by those people, vampire hunters were a pain but now they even have an army. I guess there is no way I can get to the info without...HEY! I can use this!_

"I GOT IT!"

"What?" (Yun)

"I got interested, so I'll also join!"

"Eeeeeeeeeh?!"

"Don't be so surprised! I decided this for myself."

"But why do you wat to?"

"Because it sounds interesting, exciting and thrilling! I get bored pretty quickly and this sounds like lots of fun!" - she acted it so well that you'd think that's the only reason.

"HAHAHA! You sure are unique, I've never met someone that'd say such a thing. If you say so, let's join the Moon Demon Company together and become part of the Vampire extermination unit!"

"OOOH!"

They gripped their hands as a sign of agreement.

=== Three weeks later ===

 _Today's the day._ \- Yun thought.

He pulled the paper Suzaku gave him and called the number.

Ring,ring,ring,ring. Chack!

[Hello! Comander Suzaku on the phone.]

"Hello, Mr. Suzaku. It's me, Yun. Do you remember? The boy you and your team saved me and Nea. You also gave me the number to call you when I heal."

[Ah! It's you! I was wondering when will you call. You have decided, right?]

"Yes. Not only me but Nea also wants to join."

[Really? She too? OK. I will sent someone take you to the central tomorrow at 10:30. I'll hadle the documents, you'll just have to come and start the training course.]

"Thank you very much sir!"

[Don't mention it.]

"We'll be waiting. Goodbuie, have a nice day sir."

[Nice day to you too.]


	7. Chapter 6

**Strart of the training**

The next day while they were being drived by Godai-san (one of the members of the army) to the military school, Yun and Nea were talking.

"I am a bit nervous. I have never been to a school. Do you think they will look at us strangely because we're so young?" (Yun)

"Don't think too much about it. This is also my first day going to school. I'm suuuuuper excited!" (Nea)

"Haha...I brought two notebooks and pens in case we have to write something. Here, take one." - he gave her a pen and a notebook.

"I'm going to bring you only today. From tomorrow you'll have to go on your own." (Godai)

"OK!" (both)

They reached soon after. It was a big building with many floors. Godai led them to a room. In there was a woman in military top and skirt, looking at some papers.

"Takahara-san! I brought the new kids!"

"Oh, Godai-san!" she looked at them "Thanks for the work, I'll take them from here."

"OK then. See ya later!" - he left quickly.

"Miss, do you happen to like him?" (Nea)

"WHAT? Tthere is no way, he's from the main fighting unit, there is no way I can love him!" (Takahara)

"But it looks like it. He likes you too. I can sence it." (Nea)

"Rrealy?"

"Yeah, you should ask him out. As you know, men often wait for the last moment. You should take the iniative! Don't wait for things like that! You live only once, right? What if he doesn't accept? You have to try!" (Nea)

"I think you are right. I'll ask him! But right now I have work. Here are your student cards. You can't enter without them, so don't loose them! Also you can get on the train for free with them but only when you go to or return from school!"

"We won't loose them!" (Yun)

"Now, I'll lead you to your classroom."

They followed her to a room with No. 211. She opened the door and the students inside the room looked at them. Almost all of them were over 16 years old, compared to them Yun and Nea looked childish.

"I wat to introduce two new students to you. Yun-kun and Nea-chan, they will be comming here from today on." (Takahara)

"Nice to meet you all." (Yun)

"Hi!" (Nea)

"Now take your seats." (Takahara)

Yun sat on the free seat n the first row, Nea sat on the last. They started the lessons. Firstly the teacher explained about the way the army is structured.

"Right now you are training to join the Vampire extermination unit, right?"

"YES!"

"You need a lot of training before that. Firstly, you will be trained and will be given Enchanted weapons. As the name suggests, those weapons are enchanted and have power incomparable to normal ones. With only one arrow you can blow a car up."

 _This sounds amazing. I better write this down. From the sound of it, it's like the weapons of Vampire hunters I met in the past. (Nea)_

"To join the Vampire extermination unit you have to make a contract with a demon. With the power of the curse you will be able to defeat vampires but this also has it's risks. If one is not strong enough, they will die."

The students gluped at once. There was a short break before the next lesson and the other students decided to greet Yun and Nea.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, I hope we can become friends." - a girl with blonde hair approached Yun.

"Don't keep yer hopes up! He'll quit before a week even passes! As for that girl, she'll probably quit before him." - a boy with spyky red hair said.

"Kanda-kun, please stop this. They just arrived and you are making fun of them!" - she scolded him.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you Miko! You are at the bottom of the class right now, am I right?"

"Tthat's..." (Miko)

Nea was annoyed. She just arrived and her hopes were up untill he opened his mouth. She had met a lot of people like him and knew how to deal with them, she had to shove the truth in their faces. Be it by force or by showing them that there is someone better than them. Usually she would keep her calm but now she was annoyed slightly. Her hopes for the first day of school were tained by his rudeness, thank God there wasn't anything that can make her mad. When she goes mad, it's horrible. Compared to her wrath, death didn't sound bad at all. She stood up and headed towards him. He was taller than her but she wasn't bothered.

"What do ya want?" (Kanda)

She didn't answer and just stepped on his leg.

"Waaaah! What do you think you're doin?"

"I should be asking you the same. What's wrong with you?! It hasn't been even half a day since we came and you are telling such things about us already. Have a bit of self control and manners! You may think that you are a big shot but you aren't, so stop acting like that." (Nea)

"Nea, you shouldn't have done this!" (Yun)

"Yyeah, if you leave him, he'll leave you eventually." (Miko)

"Why should I let him do things that bother me?" (Nea)

"You damn brat! I'll make you pay for this!" (Kanda)

He stood up and was about to hit Nea when the PE teacher, Mr. Ishiyama showed up.

"STOP!"

With just one word everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Looks like you really want to let some steam off, huh? Well then, you're gona train untill you drop!"

He led them to the yard and said "The girls with skirts shall go in and put some shorts or pants."

"Why aren't we going to change in sports clothes?" - one student asked.

"Because this is punishment! You are going to run the way you are! I only allowed the girls with skirts to change. As you can see that one with the trousers didn't go. " - he pointed at Nea.

When the girls returned he made everyone to run an obstacle course 10 times and run around the football field untill the end of the break or untill they can't continue. Miko and Yun were doing well in the beginning but a few minutes before the end they were extremely tired. Nea, who was running the slowest, was concerned about them.

 _This is way too easy! I can pass this while jumping on one leg and I won't break a sweat but I still have to act like I'm tired. This is so annoying! On the other hand Miko and Yun, in front of me are on their limit._

"The first person to give up will get 10 laps at the obstacle course the next time we have PE!" (Ishiyama)

 _Oh, no! If they collapse now they will get punished! And the next PE class we'll test and train with weapons, what should I do? No one is going to collapse before them..._

Then Nea did something symbolically for the friendship, she fell down on purpose.

"Haaaaaaaaah! I can't go on anymore...I give up!"

"I see...Then, tomorrow you're making 10 laps at the course! You are free!"

He gave them permission to stop and have lunch. Everyone but Nea was dead tired and didn't talk at all. They dragged themselves to the cafeteria and bought lunch and a lot of cold water.

"You shouldn't drink cold water right after training! You'll get sick. Buy one botle of cold and one with normal water." (Nea)

"Thank you for the concern." (Yun)

"T...thank...you." (Miko)

That day Yun and Nea started their training and made a new friend along with new enemies in the form of Kanda and his gang.

=== Meanwhile in the vampire city ===

"It's war! We'll exterminate those humans from the Moon Demon Company!" (Kurl Tepes)

The meeting was then dismissed. She walked behind the curtains and headed for the exit but then stopped.

"It's pretty rare for you to come to a meeting." (Kurl)

"Haha. I guess you found me out, even though I hid my presence as much as I could."

"I noticed your disgusting perfume from the beggining. I just didn't pay you any attantion. So...why did you attend this meeting... Dracula?" (Kurl)

"I just did it on a whim." (Dracula)

"Just because of this? I didn't things without a reason. After all you love to use others."

"This time I just had a strange feeling and couldn't stay at my mansion, so I came here." - he shrugged.

"Then something interesting might happen. I can't remember how many centuries has it been cince you've said something like that. Hehe" - then she left.

 _Strange...It's really strange. The last time I felt nervous was...No! It CAN'T be!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Later on**

The next day during PE Nea ran the laps on the obstacle course. Compared to fighting an entire army and vampires on your own this was as easy as breathing, but in order not to look suspicious she had to do it slowly. She was verry fast but when she was done, half the class was over.

"You were quite fast. Come and join the others but before that choose a weapon." - the teacher pointed towards a few stacks of diferent weapons.

There were some bows, axes, swords and etc. Nea choose the katana. She was best suited for close combat and if she wanted to shoot something, she would use her powers rather than a bow. The katana was the most practical, although it wasn't her favourite weapon, she would learn how to use it soon. She practiced with Yun and some others swings and slashes. Miko chose the bow. You are wondering what Nea's weapon is? It's a scythe, but because it's inconvenient to carry it around all the time she decided to use something smaller.

 _'Aaah...if only Schigen was with me when I woke up, I wouldn't have needed another weapon. I wonder where it is.' (Nea)_

Schigen was the name of her scythe.

She practiced untill the end and got the hang of it a little. From now on they were going to have more practices and when they were ready, they'll begin the real training. That included battleing the autonoms in the training room and real monsters.

=== A few months later ===

"Now, we'll have a little test, shall we?" - Suzaku said.

He walked in the classroom Yun and Nea were.

"Good day commander Suzaku!" - the class saluted.

"Sit down!" (Suzaku)

The students took a psychological test a few days earlier. Their results were already ready and Suzaku and the higherups had seen them. The ones with the highest succes rate were Yun, Miko, Kanda, Chisako and Magoyama. Those five got the best results. Suzaku was delighted to see Yun's name among them but on the other hand Nea had one of the lowest. She would be more likely to get possesed by a demon acording to the test but Suzaku believed his instincts. She was bound to succeed his test.

"I have come to conduct a little test. Please, follow me to the training room." (Suzaku)

They followed him quietly. When they entered and the doors closed Suzaku began explaining what his 'test' was.

"I'm going to test your practical battle experience and resistance against demon attacks."

"What? Are you serious?" (crowd)

"First is the resistance test." (Suzaku)

He pulled a black stick-like thing from his pocket. It started growing rapidly and turned into a spear.

' _So this is a Cursed weapon. It has verry diferent feeling compared to the weapons we're using but it's somehow fammiliar from somewhere.' (Nea)_

Suzaku turned the spear's tip towards the ground and pierced it. Darkness quickly enveloped the room and strange presure surrounded the trainees. Some of them fainted almost instantly, some kneeled, curled on the ground crying or shivering and six were left standing. Their expresions showed pain and strain. Kanda and Chisako used their weapons as support. Yun, Miko and Magoyama were standing, with a bit of trembling, but still standing on their own. Nea, on the other hand was confused by what happened around her. She was completely fine.

' _Looks like I was right, she can handle it.' (Suzaku)_

In fact the demon didn't put any pressure on her. He stopped a metre before reaching her. Suzaku pulled the spear out and the pressure on the trainees stopped. The ones that were fine looked at him.

"Congratulations to those that are still standing! You are quilified to contract a demon but if you want a strong demon, you have to strenghten your mind a bit more. After a bit of rest, those that are standing will fight with me!" (Suzaku)

"W...what? We're fighting with you?" (Kanda)

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Nno, sir."

When the others recovered and went out of the room, the fights started. It was one-on-one battle. Suzaku fought each of the trainees. Yun, Nea and Magoyama were with katanas. Kanda was with a sword. Miko with a bow and Chisako with an axe.

"I will use one of the enchanded spears here but if someone wants, I'll use my Cursed weapon against them." (Suzaku)

' _Who is stupid enough to ask for this?' (Kanda)_

They fought, as expected everyone up till now lost to Suzaku. Kanda was the only one able to scratch him and was verry proud. Nea was the last to fight Suzaku.

"Excuse me, I would like to fight you while you use your Cursed weapon." (Nea)

"WHAT?!" (group)

Even Suzaku was surprised. No one normal would want to fight a Cursed weapon with an enchanted one.

' _I want to see what powers does it have when attacking. I didn't feel a thing earlier.' (Nea)_

"OK then." (Suzaku)

He summoned his weapon and Nea pulled the katana out. With an amazing speed they clashed. The others looked in amazement. Everytime one of them attacked, the other one blocked or evaded.

' _She sure is amazing. To be able to keep up with commander Suzaku. I wonder how much stronger will she be when she contracts a demon' -_ Takahara thought while watching the battle from outside the room.

Suzaku then became serious, unintentionally, and released a cursed slash towards Nea.

' _Oh, no! Now I did it!' (Suzaku)_

Everybody thought that the girl is going to get hurt badly but in the last moment she fell on the ground and the attack missed by a few inches.

"Are you OK?" (Yun)

"Yeah, I think I am." (Nea)

"Thank God. You are fine." (Miko)

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used such an attack." (Suzaku)

"It's not a problem. I was the one that asked for this." (Nea)

"It's fine when no one got hurt, then. I would like to ask of you to choose which class of Cursed weapon would you choose. You don't have to answer right now. In the end of the week I'll come for your answers." - Suzaku left.

After that the six of them went home.

=== At one of the hallways ===

"Hello, Takahara-san." (Suzaku)

"Hello, commander!"

"You watched the battle, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. How did you know?"

"It's a secret. Well...What do you think about the newbies?"

"They are pretty good this year. I heard some from the other class made a contract with the Black series."

"Really?! That is amazing! I think that from this class some amazing ones would also appear." (Suzaku)

"You mean that girl and the boy with the spyky hair, right?"

"Not him. The girl, Nea, Yun and Miko are the ones I mean."

"I agree for her but the other two didn't seem that good." (Takahara)

"They will become an excellent team, I know it!"

"Yeah, I will never doubt your feeling in the gut."

"Stop joking! You know it's real!"

"Yes, it is~!"

=== A week later ===

"Miko! How are you?" (Yun)

"I'm fine, and you two?"

"We're fine too." (Nea and Yun)

"So, have you decided which class Cursed weapon will you use?" (Yun)

"I'm still wondering. I know it's the final day but..."

"No problem! I have decided to choose the strongest I can make a contract with. I want to save as many people as possible." (Yun)

"And you Nea?" (Miko)

"I'm choosing the same as Yun!"

"But you were so amazing! You might be able to choose a stronger one." (Miko)

"No, I have decided! I'll choose the same as Yun!"

"Is there no way to change your mind?" (Yun)

"There might be but it's im..."

' _...ere...'_

"...possible..." (Nea)

"What's wrong?" (Miko)

"It's probably my imagination. Let's go to class." (Nea)

They headed to the room. Miko and Yun were entering when Nea heard it again.

' _...here...I'm here...Master!'_

"No way...Schigen?!" (Nea)

Before anyone knew it, she was gone.

=== In an underground room ===

"Still no results, huh?" (Scientist 1)

"Yeah, it keeps rejecting everything we try and anyone that tries to form a contract with it. They don't even know what type of demon is in it." (Scientist 2)

"I can only imagine how powerfull it is. No one managed to form contract with it and those that first touched it, without knowing about the curse, died. It was shocking when they told us about people turning into sand and leaving their clothes behind." (Scientist 1)

"As far as I know, this was found in an ancient ruin. I admit it's curse it's verry strong but it's troublesome. Keeping it a secret, isolated with so much talismans. This cursed scythe..." (Scientist 2)

They went out and locked the room, walking away, without noticing the shadow that's getting closer to the room.


	9. Chapter 8-Connection

**Connection**

Back in the past I encountered a problem. We, the Vampires didn't have weapons that we can use our powers with. On the other hand, Vampire hunters had their weapons. They could hurt and kill us with them, it was even easier because we fought barehanded. Then I got an idea. It was to create a weapon that could fully utilize our bowers connected with the blood. I didn't had a name for it but it was decided that I'll make it. I tried a lot and made the first Blood sword. It looked like a normal sword but it had a sharp spike on the handle. It sucked the blood and could release a vampire's full power. I taught the blacksmiths how to make it and ordered them to mass produce it for us. I was verry happy but it wasn't for long. A new problem appeared for me.

I couldn't use the sword.

Even the highest possible grade would break when I use it. Once I release my powers a bit, it broke with only one slash. That time I realized something. I didn't need a normal blood sucking weapon. I needed a weapon as strong as me. I did a lot of experiment, followed by even more faliures. After many years I made it, a weapon suited for me. It wasn't like the swords, it was my favourite type of weapon, a scythe. I named it Schigen. It was a weapon with a mind of it's own. It had a lot of anchantments and curses placed on it in order to be able to witstand my powers. After I made it, the battles went easier. I used it a lot, especially when we fought to make our country. Because of it's aura, it was kept in a special case that didn't allow the others touch it by accident. If someone touched it, Schigen would react to it with hostility and will suck their life energy out untill they manage to escape it's curse or turn in dust. I was the only one able to suppress it and release it as I pleased. Schigen would always listen to me no matter what. When I went to the celebration I left it in it's case in the weapon room. Who would have thought that I'll be poisoned by that bastard Dracula and die. Well...I didn't die. I was probably asleep for a few thousand years. When I realised this, I thought that I'll never be able to see Schigen again but then I heard it. Schigen was calling me, from somewhere near.

I followed the call and went down. Deep underground were many sealed rooms with strange auras comming from them but I didn't pay any attention to them and continue to walk towards Schigen. I heard footsteps and hid behind a corner. Two men, dressed in white were talking. They disappeared behind the right corner soon and I continued my way. The call came from the hallway those two came from. I walked with determination.

' _Nothing would stop me! Nothing!'_

The hallway was long without any doors on the walls. At the verry end, in front of me, stood a single, lone door. It was made of tough looking metal and had a sign saying 'Dangerous!' but I didn't pay attention to it. I knew Schigen was behind this door. I extended my hand towards the door and said.

"Schigen, release..."

Then I clenched my palm in a fist.

=== Inside the room ===

The more Nefera got closer to the room, the stronger the aura emitted from the scythe became. Soon it spread to the whole room, instead if being focused in the middle, where it stood. The talismans and seals placed around it started to shake violently. The ones closer to it began to burn and crumble to dust. When Nefera extended her hand and said.

"Schigen, release..."

The aura exploded. All the talismans and seals were destroyed in a flash. After that the aura concentrated towards the door. Like a giant arm it bent the 30 cm thick iron door and tore it off the wall. The aura then stopped and the door fell with a loud **clang** on the ground. There stood Nefera. She walked calmly next to the scythe and spoke.

"So, you've been here this whole time?"

A black humanoid figure formed the aura of the scythe. It looked at her and spoke.

 _ **"Yes. I'm glad to finally meet with you after this many senturies, master. I knew you weren't dead."**_

"Me too. I'm finally back."

She reached her hand out and grabbed the scythe's handle. The figure, along with the aura disappeared as she lifted it.

=== In the security room ===

 **BEEEEEEEEP! Beeeeep!**

"What's going on?!" (Guard 1)

"Oh, no! It's room S227! Someone broke in!" (Guard 2)

"We have to inform the guards! This room is top secret!" (Guard 1)

Suzaku was on his way to Yun's classroom suddenly felt something from under his feet. It was extremely powerfull and scary. He felt chills run down his spine. He suddenly turned around and ran towards the security room. When he entered it, the guards were panicking. One of them was on the phone, trying to call someone, the other one was trying to shut the alarm down.

"What's happening?!" (Suzaku)

"Commander Suzaku! Thank God you are here. Someone broke in room S227. We're contacting the guards right now." (Guard 2)

"OK. I'll go there to hold them down. It might be dangerous so call other soldiers too!" (Suzaku)

"Why?"

"There is something extremely dangerous in there!" (Suzaku)

He ran towards the room at full speed. He was one of the few that knew what was sealed in there. When he reached he saw the bent door on the ground and a terrifying thought ran trough his mind.

' _Is it possible that a vampire snuck it?!'_

Inside the dim room he saw a short, slim figure of a child lifting the scythe. When it turned towards him, he saw that it was Nea.

' _Oh, no. Why did it have to be her?'_

He readied himself. He knew what happens when a person touches a cursed weapon unprepared. Especially this one, with a powerfull curse enough to kill a person by touch. No one was able to make a contract with it, so he didn't expect her to be able to, no matter how strong her will was. He thought that she was possesed by it.

' _Why now? It never did a thing like this. Why did it posses a person right now instead of all the other times?'_

Nea then noticed him. She lowered the blade and faced him. She commanded Schigen to stay low and not release any of it's harmfull aura telepathycally, she suppressed it even more untill it didn't differ from an Enchanted weapon.

"Ah! Commander Suzaku, what are you doing here?!" (Nea)

He was dumbfounded.

 _'No way...She is fine?! Impossible!'_


End file.
